


The Sterek Crackmix

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Flirting, Funny, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Music, POV Stiles, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Stalking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack. Sterek. Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sterek Crackmix

* * *

 

A cracky Sterek mix from Stiles's perspective, harking back to the golden days of season one, when it was all about snark and sexual frustration and awkward boners and teenage lust.

Basically, this entire playlist is either Stiles making fun of Derek or hitting on him. Or both. Or trying to convince the sheriff that he really wants to keep Derek's baby. Um.

Enjoy?

  1. The Streets / Fit But You Know It
  2. Willam feat. Detox & Vicky Vox / Boy Is A Bottom
  3. Lustra / Scotty Doesn't Know
  4. Kelly Osbourne / Papa Don't Preach
  5. Body Rockers / I Like The Way You Move
  6. 3OH!3 / Touchin' On My
  7. Barenaked Ladies / One Week
  8. Electric Six / Gay Bar
  9. The Offspring / Want You Bad
  10. The Lonely Island / The Creep
  11. Straight Up! / Twink
  12. Stealers Wheel / Stuck In The Middle With You
  13. Scissor Sisters / Filthy/Gorgeous
  14. Sin With Sebastian / Shut Up And Sleep With Me
  15. The Dandy Warhols / Bohemian Like You
  16. The Hives / Hate To Say I Told You So
  17. Barenaked Ladies / Be My Yoko Ono
  18. Jonny McGovern / Dickmatized
  19. Hoodoo Gurus / Like Wow - Wipeout
  20. The Lonely Island feat. Akon / I Just Had Sex



**[Listen](http://8tracks.com/saucery/the-sterek-crackmix)  
**

 

* * *

 


End file.
